


Trick for a Treat

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sweet, shota?, will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets sick one year for trick or treating, and Bro takes John out instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick for a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, quick thing for Halloween. Enjoy everyone, and sorry for any mistakes.

You were supposed to take them both out for Halloween, but when Dave fell ill plans changed a little. Mr. Egbert told you to take John out like you had planned, and he would stay with Dave. You had tried to make it so you stayed home, but originally Mr. Egbert was going to stay home anyways. He had too much work to do, and having Dave there eating homemade soup and watching Halloween specials worked better for him then taking John out for two hours to get copious amounts of candy. In the end you had agreed, taking the kid by his green clad hand and down the steps to join the rest of the kids.

“So what are you again?” You ask and John rolls his eyes as he comes down for the upteenth house. He is covered in shiny green fabric that John’s father had borrowed your sewing machine for. The man could cook like a saint, but costumes? Not really his thing.

“I’m slimer Bro,” John says in his most exasperated six year old voice handing you one of the two bags of candy. “It would have been better if I could have covered myself in goo, but Dad says that would be too messy.” You just nod and hold your hand back out, his small one latching around it. The Egberts have been your life line since you moved to Austin. It was the only place you could get a job, in the mail room no less, but it was where you had met Mr. Egbert and he had started teaching you the finer points of parenting. It helped he had a kid same age as yours, and that the man had started treating you like family. It was odd, being taken care of now and again. You were 24 with a six year old and no real education to talk about though, so you welcomed it.

“I wish Dave could have come,” John says for the hundredth time. You stop at the next walk and you hand him Dave’s bag. He had demanded he trick or treat for two, and so far people were taking it alright. You watch him run right up to the door with another small group and scream the time old saying at a elderly woman who smiles and drops candy in both of his bags. He comes back and hands you Dave’s, takes your hand, and you walk on. This process repeats until John can barely lift his bag anymore and he is half shuffling to the door of the next house. When he gets back he leans up against your leg.

“Done little man?”

“Uh-uh.” He says and shakes his head, pulling back to start walking towards the next house. He keeps a tight hold on your hand as you go, moving with renewed vigor. It lasts two houses before he does it again, and this time when you ask he says nothing. With a sigh you pull him back just enough to look at him. His eyes are half closed and he lets out a huge yawn.

“Come on kid,” you take his candy bag and set it gently on the ground, moving his half asleep body around you till he is climbing up on your back. Grabbing both candy bags you stand, bent at the waist to keep him from sliding off as you head back towards Egberts house.

“Bro,” he says softly.

“Yeah kid?”

“Will you take me again next year?”

“Course,” you say and hike him up a bit. “Take you and Dave out and,”

“I just mean me and you.” You feel John bury his face in your neck, small arms tightening around your throat. There is a tug at your heart as you keep walking. You aren’t sure what to say.

“You’ll have to ask your Dad.” You finally reply, turning down another street.

“Okay.” You feel John yawn against your neck. He is silent for a moment before something hot and slick runs over the back of your neck and you stumble just the slightest.

“John what the,” his laughter cuts you off.

“I slimed you I slimed you!” He cries and almost cuts off your air as he giggles on your back.

“Yeah, and if you do it again you’re walking.” You reply, voice just a little snippy. John’s laughter dies and he settles down.

“Okay.” He says softly. You nod in approval and keep walking.

When you get him inside he is half asleep again, and his father tries to take him from you gently. John refuses though, just grips your neck tighter and attempts to cut off your air. You cut Egbert off before he can scold John.

“I got him,” you say finally and hand him the candy. Dad just nods and heads back into the living room. Mounting the stairs you head up and find Dave is already asleep in the trundle bed in John’s room. As quietly as you can you sit down, laying John back into the blankets. It takes you a few minutes to get his half asleep self to get out of his costume and into his pajamas. You don’t make him brush his teeth.

“Night kid,” you say and lean in to give him a hug. He says nothing back, instead he just holds you tight and presses a quick kiss to the side of your mouth before hiding his face in your throat.

“What was that for?” You ask him, a bit startled. His face is hot against your neck.

“I tricked you, so I wanted to give you a treat too,” you can barely hear him say before he pulls back to lay against his pillow. “Was that okay?” With a smile you ruffle his hair and pull the sheets up to his chin. Leaning down you kiss his forehead.

“Yeah,” its soft when you say it, enjoying the way John fingers your sunglasses without taking them off. “Yeah that was okay.”


End file.
